Jam:I sometimes dream...
|main= }} I sometimes dream... is a game created by Agecaf for the Nitrome Jam under the theme "Dreams". The player is the Boy to solve puzzles and reach the bed at the end of each level. Controls * A and D keys - Move left/right * W key - Jump * Mouse - Move cloud * Left mouse button - Capture/place piece of platform Levels I sometimes dream... has twelve levels, all unlocked from the start. Each level opens with a line of narration from the boy and concludes the narration once the boy reaches the bed. If the player dies during a level, the narration will conclude with "...and I die." Level 1 The player must move to the bed to finish the level. Level 2 The player must edit the level in a way the bed is reachable. This can be done by capturing the small floating platform and placing it by the bed's platform. Level 3 The player must capture a piece of the platform it starts in to form a bridge in the gap between the player and the bed, while avoiding the unchangeable platforms. Level 4 The player must capture a piece of the air to break through the spiky wall while avoiding the incoming red bullets. Level 5 The player must cross the activating and desactivating light blocks while trying not to die from the spikes. Level 6 The player must go through the first three light blocks, then capture a piece of air with a horizontal line of ground, then place it below the two blocks, then capture the walls to go up to the blocks bridge to reach the bed. Level 7 The player must cross the first three chuncks of ground, then capture the inverted L-shaped piece of ground to form a platform that allows to go to the second group of ground pieces. Once in the middle platform, the player must capture the two small blocks in the left platform and place them to the right of the middle platform. This way, the player can go up and reach the bed. Level 8 The player must activate the blocks located on the right of the level by capturing the vertical electricity conductors to where there's any of them. While the blocks are activating, the player must jump through them to reach the bed. Level 9 The player must capture the activated blocks and take them to the end of the electricity conductors at the right of the level to make a platform to reach the bed. Level 10 The player must wait for the blocks at the beginning to deactivate. Then, the player must capture the + electricity conductor and place it on the conductors that lead to two groups of blocks which cover the way to the bed. Once both of them are deactivated, the player must capture the ground with two activated blocks at the right to jump the platform and reach the bed. Level 11 The player must activate the blocks by capturing the upper part of the conductors and placing them in front if the shooter. Once all the blocks are activated, the player must capture the bottom part of the blocks and place them in their usual spot, but only after all the blocks were desactivated. Finally, the player must jump over the tiny gap and then jump to reach the bed. Level 12 The player starts over a bunch of uncapturable blocks with a bed inside. To progress in the level, the player must fall beneath those blocks to land in a bunch of conductors. After crossing the large bridge of light blocks, the player must capture the left part of the deactivated blocks stair including a condutor block to place it at the right part of the bridge, this way, the wall of conductors is activated. Then, the player must quickly capture a deactivated part of the bridge and place it at the right of the stair to activate it. While it's activating, the player must quickly jump through the stair to scale it. While up there, the player must capture a piece of the right wall and jump to it, then jump, quickly leave the wall piece and quickly capture another wall piece and leave it beneath the jumping player. Once done, the player can reach the bed and finish the level. Ending Hazards *'Spikes' - Are placed on the floor and cause death on contact. *'Shooters' - Shoot red balls that cause death on contact. They are activated with electricity. Interactive objects *'Bed' - Finishes the level on contact. *'Electricity' - Activates and deactivates some objects. *'Light blocks' - Can appear and disappear with electricity. Development Gallery Isometimesdream-thumbnail.png|The thumbnail of I sometimes dream... menu.png|The menu of Category:Platform games Category:Puzzle games Category:I sometimes dream... Category:Available Jam games Category:Level-based games